


Помада

by Isfir, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Бета: Le Cygne de feu
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Помада

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Le Cygne de feu

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Утро было прекрасным и не предвещало проблем. Над Дресс Розой поднималось рассветное солнце, по небу плылиполупрозрачные облачка, подкрашенные лучами в розовый цвет. Королевский дворец просыпался, из кухни доносились звон посуды и запах еды. Требол, уже растекшийся в любимом большом шезлонге у бассейна, слушал эти умиротворяющие звуки и иногда посматривал на небо.  
И он дождался — между бледно-розовыми шелковистыми облаками появилась ярко-розовая фигурка, выписывающая сложные пируэты в голубом небе. Требол смотрел на это некоторое время, потом усмехнулся: Дофламинго написал в небе «Доброе утро, Дресс Роза». Похоже, и у него сегодня было замечательное настроение. В неудачные дни в небе можно было прочитать что-нибудь вроде «Пусть сдохнут все твари». Состав тварей постоянно менялся — от мирового правительства и тенрьюбито до одного из йонко или паршивца Ло.  
Когда Дофламинго посчитал утреннюю разминку законченной, он спикировал вниз, к бассейну. На лету сбросив с себя шубу, он вошел в голубую воду, почти не потревожив поверхность. Требол немного понаблюдал за телом, скользящим под водой, и дотянулся до граммофона, нажав на кнопку, чтобы включить устройство. Над бассейном поплыла бодрая музыка. Вынырнув, Дофламинго замотал головой, вытряхивая из волос капли, и широко улыбнулся, повернувшись в сторону Требола. Очки сидели на переносице, как влитые.  
— Новенькие, — заметил Требол и хихикнул. — Не устаешь ты их менять.  
— Купи себе такие же и не будешь завидовать, — ответил Дофламинго. Показал ему язык и так и замер, забыв убрать его обратно.  
Может быть, Требол ответил бы что-нибудь, но в это время из раскрытых дверей выбежала Детка-5 в купальнике с белыми оборками в горошек, прикрывающими еще плоскую грудь, и с визгом прыгнула в бассейн с поджатыми ногами, подняв тучу брызг. Требол захихикал еще громче, видя, как Дофламинго морщится, но не отходит. А когда Детка-5 попыталась вынырнуть, Дофламинго схватил ее за плечи и попытался засунуть обратно под воду. Поймал ее за лодыжку, когда та начала лягаться, зато плечи отпустил. Детка-5 высунула голову из-под воды, ругаясь и смеясь одновременно.  
Скоро подтянется вся семья. Никто не хотел упускать эти полчаса утренних развлечений, когда не нужно думать о делах. И поставить во дворце бассейн с пресной водой было одним из лучших решений Дофламинго. Она тоже вытягивала силы из фруктовиков, но все успевали быстро освежиться и выбраться на шезлонги обсыхать под мягкими утренними лучами.  
Почти сразу после Детки-5 на террасу вышел Гладиус — он никогда не купался, крепко завернутый, как сосиска, в черный блестящий латекс. Впрочем, это не мешало ему занимать один из шезлонгов и тоже греться на солнце. Вскоре Дофламинго присоединился к ним, выбравшись из бассейна и накинув шубу на мокрые плечи. Детка-5 проводила его долгим взглядом, даже не скрывая того, что разглядывает пресс и ноги, а затем зажала нос и сделала кувырок под водой.  
Следующим появился Деллинджер — мальчишка, как только выбрался из пеленок, взобрался на каблуки и ходил, виляя задницей, но сегодня он переплюнул сам себя. Требол зашелся смехом, сначала увидев на его губах красную помаду, а затем заметив, как замер Дофламинго, глядя на приближающегося к ним Деллинджера. Интересно, что будет дальше?  
Дофламинго поднялся с шезлонга и пошел навстречу мальчишке. Деллинджер остановился, почти натолкнувшись носом на его грудь, и задрал голову.  
— Ну как? — спросил он, широко улыбнувшись острыми акульими зубами.  
Дофламинго наклонился, подхватил его затылок в ладонь, не давая вырваться, и поцеловал. Требол даже хихикать перестал, увлекшись наблюдением. Дофламинго не останавливался, целовал глубоко, забираясь в рот языком, сминая между пальцами светлые волосы. Деллинджер никак не реагировал, застыв столбом. Наверное, решил просто дождаться, когда это закончится.  
Когда Дофламинго отпустил его, он шумно вздохнул и начал плеваться. Детка-5, облокотившись о край бассейна, засмеялась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— У тебя теперь все лицо красное, — сообщила она Деллинджеру. — Как будто тебя тащили по песку вниз башкой.  
— Гадость какая, — высказался Деллинджер после того, как на всякий случай отошел от Дофламинго подальше.  
— Гадость — это твоя помада, — усмехнулся Дофламинго, вытирая собственные губы и щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Вышло быстро — сказывался опыт, который вернулся сам собой. — Отвратительно. Даже на вкус мерзкая. Где ты ее взял? Немедленно избавься, и чтобы в таком виде больше не показывался.  
Деллинджер насупился, надул щеки, но все же кивнул, после чего Дофламинго спихнул его в бассейн.  
— Умойся там. И выбирайся. А завтрак? Требол, какого дьявола еще не принесли завтрак?  
— Кажется, настроение у молодого господина испортилось, — прокомментировал Требол и поднялся со своего шезлонга, звеня цепями, тоже на всякий случай, чтобы не испортить настроение еще сильнее. — Я сам схожу, проверю. Шугану слуг, чтобы тащили то, что есть.  
Неторопливо переваливаясь по коридорам дворца в направлении кухни, Требол думал о том, что раньше Дофламинго никогда не высказывался против вкуса чужой помады, какой бы дешевой и липкой она не была. Хотя дело было не в помаде, конечно, — в ее обладателе.  
Когда Требол вернулся, притащив за собой толпу слуг с едой, у бассейна собрались уже почти все. Не хватало только сеньора Пинка, у которого появилась теперь и вторая семья. Треболу было даже любопытно, как долго сеньор Пинк сможет разрываться между семьями и когда это закончится.  
Детка-5 и Буйвол уже лежали на его месте вдвоем. Детка-5 зажала в зубах дымящуюся сигарету и пускала в небо белые колечки. Деллинджер, устроившийся у нее в ногах, потянулся, чтобы стащить сигарету, и тотчас рука зависла в воздухе, остановленная невидимыми нитями.  
— Тебе нельзя, — сказал Дофламинго, свободной рукой наливая себе кофе.  
— А почему ей можно? — недовольно отозвался Деллинджер и надул щеки. Дофламинго посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. — Хорошо, хорошо, я понял!  
— Просто ты у нас особенный, — пропел Диаманте. Деллинджер закатил глаза. — Лучше иди сюда, подальше от Доффи. Ты же видишь, он сегодня не в духе.  
Дофламинго только усмехнулся, услышав это, но не стал возражать. Он взял свою чашку, наполненную до краев, и спрятался за свежей газетой: край листа в пальцах был весь измят.


End file.
